Casi una diosa
by Maeda Ai
Summary: [[Yami-Yugi & Mai]] .:: LEMON ::. Drabble. De largos y dorados cabellos y piel tan blanca como la leche; era tan hermosa, casi una diosa. Nadie debería tocarla, pero él era el faraón y si alguien tenía derecho a poseer algo tan hermoso, ese era él.


**CASI UNA DIOSA.**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Por: **Maeda Ai.**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**.**

Cuando la vio en el calabozo, ordenó que la llevasen de inmediato a sus aposentos.

Ella no debía ser tratada así. . . era tan hermosa. De largos y dorados cabellos y piel tan blanca como la leche. Secuestrada después de atacar la caravana de otro país, eso seguro.

Al verla esperando sobre el lecho, dudó un instante en tomarla para él; tal belleza no debía ser para el goce de un solo hombre, pero recordó que él era el faraón y que si alguien tenía derecho a poseer algo tan hermoso, ese era él.

La idea le resultó ligeramente repugnante, pero su deseo pudo más.

Se recostó sobre ella, sus manos recorrieron ansiosas los contornos femeninos, deleitándose con sus grandes y redondos pechos, apretando casi con devoción los duros pezones que se marcaban por debajo de las ropas.

Un débil gemido escapó de los labios de la mujer. Entonces, el hombre se dedicó a admirar su lindo rostro, perdiéndose en los ojos violetas.

*** ¡Si que eres hermosa!. ***

La besó desesperado, explorando con su ansiosa lengua.

Las pocas prendas poco tardaron en caer al piso, y el frio del desierto nocturno los hizo buscar el calor del otro, quemándose piel con piel.

Los expertos e insistentes dedos del gobernante entraban y salían de la intimidad de la rubia, quien se entregó por completo al placer, ofreciéndose con las piernas totalmente separadas, facilitando la profunda caricia que el apuesto moreno le regalaba.

Luego, sin más, la pasión llevó al faraón a penetrar con fuerza a su nueva amante, quien jadeó ante el gozo de sentir al duro intruso alojarse en ella.

El ir y venir de las caderas y la fricción que esto provocaba, los transportó al mismísimo paraíso. Ella gemía y le susurraba palabras en un idioma que él no pudo entender, pero que se le antojaron dulces. . . suplicantes por más. . . y excitantes.

El faraón continuó clavándose en la cálida y mojada cavidad de la chica, hasta que esta comenzó a contraerse con fuerza, apretando su pene que no resistió tal placer y terminó volcando el líquido perlado y caliente, llenándola.

La pasión se prolongó hasta que la noche llegó a su fin.

Cuando el faraón abrió los ojos, de inmediato buscó a su compañera, la que él quería para toda la vida, pero la hermosa mujer ya no estaba a su lado.

Al abandonar sus aposentos, preguntó a un súbdito por la hermosa rubia, cuyo nombre por cierto no sabía. Se puso furioso al saber que éste la había dado como obsequio al arquitecto en jefe de las pirámides.

El faraón por supuesto mandó ejecutar al maldito que se tomó esa libertad de decidir sobre la mujer, por su atrevimiento de tomar decisiones sin consultárselo a él primero.

Como otras mujeres que él había tenido antes, jamás volvió a verla, no era correcto que se acercase a las mujeres que ya había regalado a sus súbditos.

Había perdido a la mujer más hermosa y maravillosa del mundo, casi una diosa.

**-.-**

******-.-**

**********-.-**

Yami sonrió entre irónico y feliz.

¿Quién diría que la volvería a ver después de cinco mil años?, y que ella sería una de las mejores duelistas.

Lástima que él no tuviese su propio cuerpo, lástima que ella no lo recordase. . . lástima que ella estuviese enamorada de otro hombre. . . de su mejor amigo.

**.**

**.**

******Finalizado.**

******-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Pequeñito, lo sé. Vendría siendo un drabble, aunque es más grande.

Tenía tantas ganas de escribir algo con esta pareja y sinceramente, aunque muy corto, me gustó como quedó.

Por cierto, el subdito al que Mai es regalada, es Joey. No especifiqué ese detalle ^^'.

**-.-**

Este fanfiction fue escrito por **MAEDA AI.** Y es material de **Fallen Angel.**

Si llegan a encontrar una historia similar a esta (con los mismos diálogos y situaciones), o con el nombre de otro autor(a), será sin mi consentimiento y por tanto un engaño.

POR FAVOR, NO ROBEN MIS IDEAS Y/O FANFICTIONS.

**-.-**

**Totalizado el 06 de Mayo de 2009.**

La dama del Hentai: **Maeda Ai.**

**-.-**

Por razones de tiempo. . .

**NO escribo:**

Continuaciones de fanfictions.

Fanfictions a petición.

Crossovers.

— No presto mis Fanfictions. —

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**


End file.
